League of Stars Session 1
Session 1: Humble Beginnings in Byrin Town Entering the lab in Byrin Town our trainers see many scientists scattered about doing various tasks. Some pouring over date, others going through tests with Pokemon, and many others cleaning and going through the Pokeballs and documents that was stolen by the thugs before. Elm calls over one of the scientists, Patricia, to take the trainers' Pokemon and heal them while he talks with them in his office. Showing them up to his office Elm thanks them once more and offers them a reward for their help. While searching through his desk and various cabinets our trainers asks him how will the children get their starter Pokemon now, or will they be given lesser "starter friendly" Pokemon. He explains to them that the kids actually apply for their stater Pokemon and they are given either that Pokemon they want or a close substitute to match how well they did with school. Something to better match that child as they start their journeys at such a young age. Jacks jokes with the others that if a student does poorly if he'd get a Magikarp. Laughing with them Elm informs them that no, unless they asked for a Magikarp. He scours his office for some other things he can find to give these trainers. He gathers and places on his desk in front of them five Ultra Balls, a blue wrapped candy with an ''R ''printed on the wrapper, as well some cash he pulls from a box. He scratches his chin and looks over to a glass tower case, inside housing awards and photographs, but most notably an egg. He opens the case and places the cushion it rested on on the table. Explaining that this egg was something he had received recently he feels as if it would be better seeing the world than an old lab. He asks the trainers to pick one from the options as they'd like. With some back and forth from Danny and Jacks, they deduce that the egg is in fact that of a Bouffalant. They discuss a little more to decide which of them will take the egg. After a moment Jacks takes the egg and holds it in his arms. Danny, Reimi and Silon each take one of the Ultra Balls while Steven reaches for and takes the Rare Candy. Danny then asks the professor what the deal is with the gyms going around the region. Having heard rumor one was in both Barsal City and his hometown, Barna Place. Elm responds saying he can't give away details to them that may spoil the challenges ahead. He does, however, explain to them that they are not like gyms from other regions that have specific buildings devoted to the challenge but rather used the existing environment or took minimal construction. Having going over the forms for the challenges he tells them that he is very excited to see what these challenges have to offer and how they pan out. Steven then quickly asks for any bandages for his wounds. Elm promises that he can find probably a few bandages around the lab. Thanking them once more he leads them downstairs and asks for help in search of bandages for Steven. One of the scientists comes up and hands Steven two bandage packs. Elm asks the trainers if they see any sign of the Pokeballs that have the sign of the lab on them to return them for some extra rewards either bringing them back or transfer via PokeCenter. Explaining that the Pokeballs have low-jack on them he will start there and look for them. Giving the trainers his PokeGear number he asks them to call for any info on the missing Pokeballs then excuses his self to look through the clutter that lies around for any other info he can gather. Our trainers then exit the building as Danny then prompts to the others that he received from one of the vendors working the berry and herbs stall at the market about some rodents that seemed to be invading and destroying the towns gardens and small crops. He then asks if the others would be up to help, as they each agree. Steven and Reimi, however, say they will meet up with them later as they both go off to the PokeCenter to get Steven patched up. Going around town they spread out looking for any activity and holes that the rodents may have left. Eventually stumbling across some burrow spots they call each other to a small neighborhood and all meet up. During the search silon gets a strange feeling he is being watched but sees nobody there. Finding a hole by the side of the pavement they ponder and discuss what is the plan of action. Steven throws out the idea to tie Kuku to a rope, feed him down the hole and pull him out if something goes wrong. They each agree to the plan and get in position in case something happens. Kuku chomps down on the dirt as he burrows underground. After a few moments a tug of the rope occurs and fewer short moments Kuku comes out hind-end first with a Bunnelby in his mouth and tosses it aside panting wanting praise from his trainer. Burying the rabbits body with its head poked out of the hole Steven then congratulates his Trapinch and moves over to the group. Silon then notices other holes around the neighborhood and goes to one of the resident's door and knocks. A man holding his small child answers the door to see the trainers standing at his doormat. Silon explains that they are tasked with ridding the place of the rodents and the man is happy to hear someone is taking care of this problem. The man allows them access to his backyard where the rodents have ravished his berry plants in the past so long as they don't destroy his yard. Silon going into the back they each talk of a plan to lure them out. Jacks then looks at his phone to see he must make it to the market to meet Richie, the old man to help with the load to get his discount. The others stay behind and take some berries off of the plants nearby and use them to lure out the rodents. Over the next hour the trainers that remained behind manage to lure out a good horde of the rodents. Silon manages to catch the Bunnelby he lures out quickly. Danny goes to catch one of the two Patrat at the hole Reimi looked over. Attempting to throw his first ball he stumbles and misses entirely. Izo then grapples and hold the Patrat still to help his trainer get a better aim. Chucking the ball a second time lands a direct hit to the Patrat's belly as his bird partner holds the ball as they wait for the chime to signal the catch was successful. Rounding up the rest of the unconscious rodents they head to show the gardener proof in order to receive his prize. They arrive and show her the rodents while Danny gave her some advice to maybe keep a Pokemon that may scare off the rodents around to avoid this problem again. Thanking them she offers him a five-pack of either Rawst or Pecha berries. He takes the neatly packages Pecha berries and places them in his bag. She also offers his friends one berry each from her baskets. Silon takes an Oran berry, Reimi a Persim berry and Silon takes a Chesto berry. Thanking each other the others head back into town. Silon again feels the strange feeling from before. He sees nothing but instead calls out to whatever is watching him. His friends look at him wondering what may be wrong but then a small purple, grey furred cat walks out from behind an empty booth. It makes strict eye contact with him as it approaches only a few feet. As Silon approaches it keeps its distance, then walks parallel to him keeping eye contact. Silon then asks if it wants to go with him on a journey. The Espurr looks him up and down and shrugs then walks away to go to the fence nearby by. Looking back it shrugs again. As it stares out to the pasture it shrugs once more without making eye contact. Silon decides to throw a Pokeball and manages to hit the Espurr. It escapes and scoffs while it uses its telekinesis to throw the ball back at him. It gets up and stares him down. Its ears lift slightly and Silon hears in his head a small voice say ''Not yet. ''He responds ''When. ''The cat responds with the same response then walks and sits at an empty booth. Silon offers it a berry but it does not acknowledge the berry. Looking back he sees the Espurr has the berry floating in front of his munching on it. Unsure what is to come they walk to the PokeCenter. Meeting with the old man Richie, Jacks keeps his promise to help him pack up his heavier stuff and take them home and unload them. Richie thanks Jacks for helping him take care of the heavier stuff while they make small talk. Jacks offers his services to help find a Pokemon companion to help with Richie's loneliness. Richie ponders for a moment and stumbles with the name of the dog Pokemon he thinks of which is a famous showcase dog, Furfrou. He says he doesn't need one but if Jacks wants to look for one for him he'd take it. They unload his stuff at his place then head back to the shop front where he left a box with the rod and the nets he promised Jacks. Opening the case Jacks sees in the case the rod, nets, a box of bait and a Goldeen tackle lure. They exchange the money then Jacks thanks Richie and he thanks him back. Jacks saddles up on Blaze then rides into town as Richie offers him a ride into town but he declines the offer as Richie rides on past in his old truck. Arriving at the PokeCenter, Jacks sees the others as they just returned from releasing the healed wild Patrat and Bunnelby. Jacks suggests that if they leave now they can make a good bit down the road to the next town before nightfall. Danny suggests to head to his hometown as the intrigue of this gym instituted under his nose exists in his hometown. Jacks suggests that they head to Barsal City and hit Barna Place another time to all explore a new place. After a moment of discussing and going to get any last minute items from the PokeMart. They each meet up once they are ready and head east towards Barsal City. Walking through the market Jacks tries his newly acquired rod on the fountain in the center of the market. Waiting for a the better part of an hour he finally snags something. Pulling it in quickly as the adrenaline rushes through his first catch he reels in a soaked piece of leather from perhaps a jacket or bag. During his upsetting discovery the fountain is void of living creature the trainers hear a glass breaking sound nearby. Inspecting the sound they discover a small souvenir shop has been broken into. Reimi, notices that this was the case the sapphire necklace was displayed. Searching nearby to see if one of the thugs came back to steal the amulet, Danny goes off on his own to a separate booth hearing something fall from the booth. To his unfortunate discovery, barely seeing from the obscured light he sees a small mite-like creature with a jewel atop its body and a long flowing blue tail. It leaps out attacking him on sight. As it leaps it clasps its legs and forms a spectral sword that it uses to slice at Danny, dealing heavy damage as he cries out in pain alerting his newfound friends. They rush to aid their friend and what may be causing him pain. As the gang surrounds this tiny mite creature a small explosion happens as the Espurr from before runs up nearby. The explosion knocks the Espurr back as it singes some fur and it holds and tucks its ear down. As the trainers and thier Pokemon come to Danny's aid they allow him to retreat before he finds anymore injuries. Once the tiny mite creature had been dealt enough damage from the assault of the trainer's Pokemon the creature reveals its true form to be a Honedge. It slices at any that get close then out of nowhere a chomping Kuku comes flying from being chucked by his trainer. Biting on the creatures it cracks the creatures gem knocking it unconscious. Steven then runs around the corner to throw a punch at the Espurr not knowing what it was, however, it the Espurr opens its ears and halts Steven's Mach Punch in front of its face then throws him back a few inches. It tells him to ''Stop Don't ''then walks over to the turned over bench and sits and tugs on its ears covering its psychic glands. Silon approaches the Espurr and offers to spray it with a Potion. It kicks out its leg to offer it to be healed and accepts the help. Espurr thanks Silon and looks up at him and says in his mind ''Thanks Ok I'll go now. ''Then it walks to Silon and tugs on his loose pantleg and looks up to it. Silon goes to tap the cat with a Pokeball but the Espurr takes the ball telekinetically and taps itself as it stays in the ball. Steven then walks over to the stonedge and taps it with a Pokeball as it goes into the ball without a fight. Danny suggest that he should get some medical help before they head out and suggest that it may be better to head out in the morning. As the group heads to the PokeCenter they settle down for the night inside as Jacks settles down outside with Blaze warming his new egg.